


Never Have I Ever

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Lucifer Shorties [18]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Lucifer is leaving Hell. Pre-canon fic.
Relationships: Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Lucifer Shorties [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457671
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



"You want to do what?" Mazikeen fairly spit the words out. Her eyes glowed with lava-like rage. Her body trembled. Her hands clenched into fists. She'd fly at him if he wasn't who he was.

"Leave. Hell." Lucifer repeated himself. "It's time."

"You're the Prince of Darkness!"

"And once I was the Lightbringer, Maze!" He turned on her this time. Lips peeling back from teeth, he roared. "I cannot, I will not do this any more!" Tilting his head back, Lucifer screamed his frustration in the direction of Dear Ol' Dad. "I am leaving Hell!" He turned a bloody-tinged gaze to Mazikeen. "You can come with me or you can stay here. I don't really care, Maze."

Mazikeen rocked her weight on one foot. She folded her arms and tossed her hair. Her smile started, becoming more sultry as it grew. "I'm coming with you, Lucifer." She gave him a lingering look. "Someone's got to watch you back."

Lucifer inhaled deeply. "Good." He laid his hand on her shoulder, squeezing. "Be ready to leave in...twenty minutes. Just the essentials. We'll get whatever we need once we arrive on Earth."

"I'll get my knives." Mazikeen bobbed her head before she scrambled off.

Lucifer felt his smile broaden. "Just think of the Hell we can raise on Earth, Dad."  



End file.
